xilinocs_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiryu Komamura
Hiryu Komamura (駒村飛龍, Komamura Hiryu) is the lieutenant of the Seventh Division of the Gotei 13. He is also a Fullbringer and a Visored. Appearance Hiryu bears the appearance of a brown Great Dane, with black spots across his body. His Hollow mask fragments take the form of a blue collar with markings resembling the letters 'SD' hanging from the mask remains. He often bears a goofy expression. Personality Hiryu initially appears to possess a goofy and cowardly disposition. In reality he is merciless, boasting that he is responsible for the genocide of countless ancient civilizations currently unknown to Soul Society's records. He claims that most died by his hand personally, and that the sound of their screams echoing throughout the millennia help him sleep at night. He often bathes in the collected blood of his enemies. His bloodlust is so intense that even the likes of Kenpachi Zaraki fear incurring his wrath. Truly, no soul that has existed has been more violent by nature. He has been nominated for the "Man of Peace" award by Seireitei Communication a record eleven straight times. Plot To be added once the laziness stops kicking in. Powers & Abilities Astronomical Spiritual Power: Despite being a lieutenant, Hiryu's spiritual power is said to surpass even that of Ichigo Kurosaki after he achieved the Final Getsuga Tensho, a technique which Hiryu himself is believed to have had a hand in creating. He once leveled the Soul King Palace with his Reiatsu without even thinking about it. Hakuda Expert: Hiryu's proficiency in Hakuda is second-to-none, the might of his punches said to make even the Captain-Commander soil himself in fear. One hit from his rear leg is said to carry the strength to shatter the border between dimensions. He once swatted at a fly and the sheer force of the swipe caused the entire city of Atlantis to sink. Shunpo Expert: Hiryu's proficiency in Shunpo is so great that he is able to cycle the Earth 314159 times before his opponents have had time to blink. Even the mere concept of speed struggles to keep up with the velocity with which he is able to move, for the concept of movement was derived from Hiryu's teachings. Kido Master: His mastery of Kido is great enough that he can unleash Hado spells well over level 99 just by blowing his nose. Should he use an incantation, the resulting spell would possess enough force to split the dimensional wall in two. Zanjutsu Grandmaster: Hiryu's mastery of the way of the style of the form of the cutty slashy is so majestically yuge and enormous that he can cut people by thinking about it and even sever thoughts from minds with a flick of his wrist. Zanpakutō Rikai (理解, Understanding): Hiryu's Zanpakutō does not appear on his person; instead, the Reiatsu surrounding him is in fact his sword. *''Shikai Special Ability: '''Rikais release command is "'Appear with splendor'" (素晴らしさで表示されます, ''Subarashi-sa de hyōji sa remasu). Rikai is an understanding-type Zanpakutō capable of brilliant feats of majesty, so much so that mere human words are incapable of describing its splendor. To attempt to do so would be blasphemy, a sin so heinous that even Hell itself would refuse to take in the perpetrator. Thus, this page will abstain from mentioning these abilities, for fear of incurring Hiryu's wrath. *'Bankai': Zenchizennō Zanka Lobos Wārudo no Giga Drill Poseidon: Hokuto no Daikonran Danku - Randy Savage no Yoku no Kama (全知全能残火・豺狼 (ロボス)・世界 (ワールド)・の・ギガ・ドリル・ポセイドン:北斗の大混乱ダンク 『---』 ランディー・サバジーの欲の釜, Giga Drill Poseidon of the Almighty Remnant Flame Wolf World: Chaos Dunk of the North Star, Randy Savage's Pot of Greed): Hiryu plays the Nutshack theme on repeat until his opponent is consumed within by the shadows of the damned, transporting them to the 9th outer layer to witness the majesty of Yog-Sozoth for one brief instant before they are forced to watch Goku charge a Spirit Bomb next time on Dragon Ball Z...forever. Trivia *Hiryu is loosely based on Scooby Doo, though most of the concepts are original, completely from the mind of the author.